


Bad Penguin, Good Cat

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neko Nicewald, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strange being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: Professor Strange decides his machine isn't enough to reform Oswald Cobblepot's behavior.  So he decides the only way to destroy the Penguin persona is to replace it with something more...docile...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Hugo Strange
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Bad Penguin, Good Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, but uhhhh.... I saw some Neko edits of Oswald in Arkham and this cursed idea wouldn't leave me.

There was resistance at first. A  **_lot_ ** of resistance. Oswald Cobblepot was an unusually strong-willed patient, but Professor Strange was determined to break him nonetheless. What a challenge it was, what a thrill! His machine was working wonders, leaving Oswald screaming after every session, but it still wasn’t enough. The Penguin was a stubborn bird, and that realization inspired a new tactic from Strange. He decided the only way to  _ cure _ Mr. Cobblepot was to destroy the Penguin persona; and replace it with something more...domestic.

A bird’s natural enemy was a cat, and while a penguin might beat a cat in real life, things were different in Hugo Strange’s lab. He’d been dying to make more monsters after Indian Hill, but he couldn’t let his excitement affect his work, this was a very precise procedure. It was a timely operation, but the results were worth it...so far.

Oswald was still knocked out, but every now and then his finger would twitch, or his eye...or his tail. Eventually his eyes cracked open and Strange moved closer.

“Good to see you’re awake Mr. Cobblepot.”

Oswald blinked a few times. “W-Where am I? What happened?”

“You’ve just undergone a little...operation. We’re trying something to help you reach your goal of being a better person.”

“B-Being a better person.” He almost said it like it was a question - these moments of uncertainty were becoming common, and Strange hoped to finally tip the scales.

“That’s right Oswald.” Strange took another step closer. “Now, how do you  _ feel _ ?”

Oswald slowly sat up. “I...I feel…” he put a hand on his forehead, “I feel…”

His hand started to brush back through his hair, and he froze when he brushed his new ears. Oswald brought his other hand up and started feeling both pointed ears.

Strange fought a smile, enjoying the rapidly changing emotions on Oswald’s face as he discovered every new thing. Shock, horror, disgust...and fury. Oswald grabbed a nearby scalpel and lunged at Hugo.

“You bastard!” He took a few swipes. “What did you do to me? What the hell did you do, you sick-”

Oswald didn’t get to finish his insult because a syringe was jabbed into his neck. Ms. Peabody caught the unconscious body in one arm and pulled out the needle with her other hand. Strange straightened his jacket and nodded a ‘thanks’ to his partner.

“Well...I suppose these things take time.”

Peabody looked over Oswald. “Hm...I just hope you’re right about this.”

“As do I. But even so…” Strange lightly tapped a furry ear, “I’d consider this a success.”

They smiled wickedly at each other, and then Strange turned to leave. “You can bring him to the machine room though, perhaps combining these experiences will yield better results.”

* * *

The headpiece had to be adjusted to fit Oswald’s...additional appendages, but the machine worked as expected. Oswald screamed and fought against the restraints while his tail also twitched wildly. Several sessions were applied before Oswald was brought to Strange’s office.

Oswald was sitting across from the desk, hunched over with his hands in his lap, when Strange came through the door. His patient looked up, but Strange didn’t pay him any attention until he sat down.

“Hello Oswald.”

Oswald didn’t say anything back. Strange folded his hands. “I’m sure you know what question I’m going to ask, but why don’t you tell me how you feel?”

Nervously, Oswald glanced around. “H-How...I...I um...I feel...confused.”

“Confused?” Perfect. “Well, let’s try to correct that shall we? What are you confused about?”

“A-About the...the…” Oswald started to point to his cat ears, but then dropped his hand.

“Hm, yes I suppose that’s fair, but it’s nothing to worry about. Your tail and your ears are perfectly harmless, and you’ll adjust to them in no time.”

Oswald shifted, and his tail twitched over the side of the chair. “B-But...but  _ why _ are they here?”

Strange spoke casually. “Because you’re a cat, Mr. Cobblepot.”

The room was quiet as the two men just stared at each other. Oswald blinked several times. “N-No. No  _ Selina’s _ a cat. I-I’m a penguin.”

“No no, you  _ were _ a penguin.”

“No I-”

“And you were a  **bad** penguin.” The negative word made Oswald flinch. “A very bad penguin.”

Oswald was shaking as he put his hands on the sides of his face. “B-Bad? N-No I want to be...good. A good penguin!”

“No.” Strange adopted a firmer tone. “Being a penguin is  **bad** . Penguins are bad. Do you understand?”

Oswald struggled over the words. “P-Penguins...are bad?”

“Correct. Penguins are bad, but cats...cats are  _ good _ .”

“Good, cats are g-good.” It was clear from Oswald’s eyes that he was trying to reject the information. “C-Cats good, p-penguins bad.”

“Yes Oswald, yes!” Strange leaned forward, but he couldn’t act too excited. “And...and you want to be  _ good _ right?”

“Y-Yes, yes I want to be good, professor.” He nodded eagerly.

“So...what does that make you?”

Oswald cautiously looked down at his tail, and then back up at Strange. “A...A cat?”

Strange got up to stand in front of his patient. “ _ Yes _ . You’re a cat Oswald. Can you do that? Can you be a good cat?”

Oswald hesitated, a few different emotions flashing across his features, but then he anxiously held up his hands like they were paws. “M-Meow?”

That particular reaction was unexpected, but it made Strange’s lips curl up slowly. Maybe this was a good idea after all...at least this view was good,  **very** good. He reached out to touch the black ears, and while Oswald hesitated at first, he allowed himself to be pet. Eventually he even leaned into it, rubbing against Strange’s hand.

Strange scratched behind each soft ear. “Yes, yes I think you’ll be just fine. Now what do you think about going to the rec room and showing everyone else what a _ good kitty _ you are?”

Oswald looked undecided for a moment, but then he nodded. “Meow.”

Strange patted his head and then led him to the door. Ms. Peabody was waiting on the other side with two other nurses. Oswald glanced back at Strange, but with reassurance he started to follow them down the hallway.

Strange motioned for Ms. Peabody to stay back. “I don’t wish to speak too soon, but I believe we’re finally starting to see positive results.”

“And you’re sure it’s a good idea to…” she glanced down the hall, “let him around the others?”

“Oh yes, I’m quite sure. It’ll be crucial to see how he adjusts and interacts in a...less controlled environment.” He leaned in. “Although, that being said, I would appreciate it if you  _ kept an eye _ on things. I want all of our residents to be accepting of Mr. Cobblepot and his...changes. Or else.”

They shared a knowing look and Ms. Peabody nodded. “Don’t worry professor, I know exactly what to do. There will be no tail-pulling on my watch.”

“Good, good. I’d hate for a small mishap to cause a relapse.” He stepped back into his office. “I plan on stopping by soon, but please let me know if there are any immediate issues with Mr. Cobblepot.”

She acknowledged the order and then continued down the hall. He closed his door.

Professor Strange strolled down several long hallways until he reached Arkham’s common room. He stood beside Ms. Peabody and looked through the window. He picked Oswald out immediately.

Mr. Cobblepot had a small crowd around him, but it didn’t seem like anything to worry about. It appeared that any other patient would ask before touching the cat ears and tail, and Oswald didn’t seem too defensive about it either. He was engaged with other patients, and smiled politely through each interaction.

Strange turned to his partner. “Things are running smoothly it seems.”

She tapped a clipboard. “Indeed. There was a small incident in the beginning - some pushing and teasing - but the instigator was quickly removed.”

“And Mr. Cobblepot?”

“He snarled a bit, but didn’t retaliate.”

“Hm...so there’s still some work to be done, but I’d consider this a success wouldn’t you?”

“I agree sir, only minor training required.”

“Indeed.” He turned to her. “Perhaps I’ll need you to pick up catnip.”

They shared a laugh before turning their attention back to their patients.

* * *

The following days passed in a similar fashion, but one thing did change. Professor Strange started to keep Oswald in his office for longer and longer periods of time. It wasn’t that Strange needed him for extra therapy or anything, he was simply...pleasant to be around. Not something anyone would associate with Oswald Cobblepot, but this was a newer, nicer, version. He was easy to talk with, eager to help, and even when he wasn’t doing anything his presence was comforting.

Currently, Oswald was curled up napping in the large arm chair by the door. A rubber band ball was on the floor right below him. It wasn’t too long ago that he’d been tossing it and batting it around.

Strange really hadn’t expected Oswald to fall into the cat role so readily, maybe his experiment caused unforeseen side effects, but it didn’t appear to be a problem. Oswald seemed happy enough as a cat, and whenever he’d enter or leave the office he’d hold up his hands like they were paws and give a playful ‘ meow’ like it was some secret handshake. Sometimes Strange would even copy the gesture.

Professor Strange got up and stalked to the other side of the room with his hands behind his back. He peered down at his patient, sleeping soundly with only the occasional twitch of a tail. A sense of pride welled up in Hugo’s heart. He reached out and gently stroked Oswald’s furry ear. He continued on to lightly scratch and pet when a sudden sound made him freeze. Oswald... _ purred _ . It was soft and low, but it shot straight through Strange in a most unusual way.

He immediately pulled back and watched as Oswald’s eyes opened. His lashes fluttered while he looked at Strange.

“Professor?” He tilted his head as he sat up. “Is something wrong? You look-”

Strange swallowed. “No, no, everything’s alright Oswald. I-I was just waking you up because it’s time for you to go back with the others.”

“Oh.” Oswald stretched and yawned, his tail also swishing. Strange didn’t mean to watch. “I guess it is getting late, and I’d hate to miss dinner.”

“Yes, of course, we wouldn’t want that.” Strange guided him to the door with a hand in the middle of his back.

There was a single nurse waiting outside just leaning against the wall. Oswald stepped into the hallway, but then turned back to Strange to do his cat pose. “Meow!”

Even though this had become a common occurrence, and the nurse wasn’t even looking, Strange felt flustered. He didn’t return the gesture, but he did smile. “Mmhm, yes Oswald, you’re still a very nice cat.”

Strange waved at Oswald as he continued down the hallway, and then returned to his office. He picked up the rubber band ball and rolled it around in his hand thinking about how cute Oswald looked playing with it. Bouncing it on the wall or pushing it back and forth across the desk, distracting Strange from his-

There was a knock on his office door and Strange threw the ball in a drawer before opening it. Ms. Peabody stood on the other side and handed him a file.

“The GCPD wants your professional opinion on this.”

“Ah, thank you Ethel, I’ll look at it tomorrow.” He started to close the door when she cleared her throat. “Something else?”

“Not really, sir.” She paused. “Mr. Cobblepot seems to be adjusting well. Much better than expected.”

“Hm? Oh, I suppose so.”

“Do you think we should start preparing him for release?”

Strange dismissed it with a wave. “Not quite. I’ve seen that there are still moments of hesitation, and he shouldn’t be back in public until we are certain he won’t return to his murderous ways.”

“Of course, and I’m assuming you’d want to remove the,” she pointed to her head, “before letting him out into the world.”

“Why would I do that? I’m quite proud of my creation.”

“I meant no offense sir, you did a wonderful job, but I’m not sure the rest of the city would see it that way.”

He stroked his beard. “True, and yet another reason to delay his release. Such a delicate procedure takes time. Thank you for bringing it up though Ms. Peabody.”

“Certainly, and is there anything else you need?”

“No, I believe-” He started to close the door. “Actually, could you make sure that Oswald gets a proper bath? I think he should be allowed some hot water for his good behavior.”

“I’ll see to it, sir.”

They exchanged a nod and then Strange returned to his desk. He placed the file on a mountain of others and glanced at the empty chair. He sighed and returned his gaze to his work.

* * *

The next day his door opened and Oswald came bounding in with a smile. “Good afternoon professor!”

Strange set down his pen and looked up. “Good afternoon to you too Oswald. How are you?”

“I’m doing great! The nurses were nice and gave me a bath this morning, and there was fruit in my oatmeal at breakfast. I felt so spoiled.”

“Well you deserve it Oswald, you’ve been very good recently.”

Oswald’s ears and tail perked up at the praise. “Really? Oh thank you, sir, I’m trying really hard to be a better person. I don’t ever want to be a bad penguin again, just a good kitty.”

He did his usual pose, even tilting his head to the side, and Strange chuckled. “Glad to hear it.”

He beckoned Oswald over to give him a few pats, but his hand lingered. “Oh...oh that bath did wonders didn’t it?”

Oswald beamed. “It did! My hair’s so much softer now,” he pulled back for a moment, “and my tail too.”

Strange reached out to the fluffy tail. “Mmhm, so it is.”

He looked up, into Oswald’s shining eyes, and smiled. He gave the tail a playful tug and Oswald yelped, but didn’t seem too affected otherwise. They stayed staring at each other until Oswald glanced away. Strange let the smooth black tail slip from his fingers.

Once the moment was gone, Strange righted himself and picked up his pen. Oswald found something to look at outside the windows. The rest of their time passed like a typical day. When Strange finally took a break from his work, he found Oswald stretched out on the floor in the fading light of the sun. The sunbeam graced the tips of his ears, a warm glow reflecting off his fur.

Oswald raised his head and Strange thought he’d been caught staring, but then the door opened a moment later. It was an assistant carrying a tray with coffee and cups. They stepped over Oswald to place it on Strange’s desk, with a few mumbled words about ‘routine’, and then they stepped over the cat again to leave.

Oswald started to lay his head down again, but Strange started talking. “Ahem, Oswald, would you care for some coffee?”

“Oh, um...sure.” He stretched before standing up and walking to the desk. Thank you for the offer.”

“You’re welcome. Please, pull up a chair.” Strange gestured to a spot beside him.

Oswald glanced at the chair that was already across from the desk, and then to the empty spot next to Strange. “D-Do you want me to...move it, or…”

“Do you  _ want _ to move it?”

“I…” he looked around unsure, “I want um…what you want?”

Strange could tell him that it was a question without a right answer, but...why would he when he was getting such obedient responses? “How  _ polite _ . You may bring the chair over here then.”

Oswald seemed to relax, having answered correctly. He picked up the chair and set it beside Strange, close enough that their knees touched when he sat down. He apologized, but Strange told him he didn’t have to scoot away. He also volunteered to pour both cups, which Strange allowed.

Strange took his mug of coffee and then started to reach for the sugar. At the same time, Oswald picked up a pitcher of milk. Their items collided and sugar fell off the spoon while the milk spilled onto Strange’s hand. Holding back any nagging, Strange used his clean hand to pick up a napkin, but dropped it on the tray in surprise.

Oswald was licking his hand. However, as quick as the sensation came, it left. Oswald stopped and looked up in shock.

“I-I…I’m sorry, professor! I don’t know why I...it just...my first reaction was-”

Strange wasn’t really listening, he was still stuck on how Oswald’s tongue felt on his skin. “I-I-It’s alright. It’s alright Oswald, it was just reflexive.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess. Probably because of the…” Oswald chuckled a bit and pointed at his ear, “c-cat like reflexes, get it?”

Oh he got it, he got it bad. Still, Strange kept a casual demeanor. “Cat like indeed, I suppose it’s only... _ natural _ for you.”

Then he held his hand, with the remaining milk on it, up to Oswald. Oswald blinked, looking at the hand and then to Strange, confused. Strange started to doubt his decision, but he tried to be encouraging.

“It’s okay. You may continue.” He moved his hand even closer.

Oswald was still clearly uncertain, the tip of his tail was almost curved into a question mark. He glanced repeatedly between Strange’s eyes and hand. However, receiving no further instructions, he leaned down to cautiously lick at the rest of the spilled milk.

Strange had to fight against shivering. He didn’t even know why he found this so...enthralling, but he decided to put any questions aside in favor of enjoying the moment. For all the hesitation, Oswald was being rather thorough - running his tongue along each finger, and in between.

When the job was done, he sat back but kept his head down. Strange offered a small smile. “Don’t worry. That was a  _ good _ thing, Oswald.”

Oswald lifted his head. “It was?”

“Of course, you were being helpful; fitting right into your...new role.”

“Oh, thank you.” Oswald finally smiled a little. “I want to be helpful.”

“I know you do.” Strange then dipped a finger into the milk pitcher and placed a drop on his wrist. “Mind helping again?”

Oswald hesitated like before, but it wasn’t too long until he bent over to lick it up. He pulled away and chuckled this time. “It’s just such an odd way to do it.”

Strange laughed too, hoping to keep his subject at ease. “Perhaps, but there’s nothing wrong with being odd, is there?”

Seeing no change in Oswald’s demeanor, Strange risked continuing this little game. He put another finger in the pitcher and let the liquid run down into his palm before offering it over for a cleaning. Oswald seemed comfortable enough to play along. He started at the bottom and went straight up until he flicked his tongue over the tip of Strange’s finger.

Strange couldn’t suppress a quick moan. He took another risk and put some on his cheek. Oswald barely paused, laughing a bit as he went to lap up the milk. With an almost shaking hand, Strange placed another drop. On his lips.

Oswald’s joking smile faded. He looked into Strange’s eyes, confusion creeping back in. Strange remained calm, trying to project any reassurances without saying a word. After a few silent seconds, Oswald slowly leaned in. There were some jerky movements, but he was eventually close enough that Strange could feel his breath. Then his tongue peeked out to lick across Strange’s bottom lip.

With no warning, Strange surged forward to capture Oswald in a rough kiss. He surprised himself with the suddenness, but all his stares and light petting built up to this moment. He grabbed Oswald’s neck with one hand while using the other to put a vice like grip on his arm. Oswald pushed against him, even his tongue fought against Strange’s, but to no avail.

After the kiss was broken Oswald started babbling almost incoherently, his ears turned sideways. “P-Professor I-I...sorry, sorry I...p-professor please…”

Strange slipped his hand from Oswald’s neck to his cheek, rubbing his thumb comfortingly. “Sh, sh it’s alright Oswald.”

“N-N-No I…I’m so sorry...”

“Sh, it’s okay, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I-I haven’t?”

“No, no not at all,” Strange did his best to sound soothing, “but I must ask...was this your  _ first _ kiss Oswald?”

Judging by Oswald’s blush and the way he glanced around Strange already knew the answer, but he waited for Oswald to meet his eyes and nod sheepishly. Strange showed his acknowledgement without showing his excitement.

“Hm...how interesting. I assume that means you haven’t done anything  **else** either.”

“Anything...else?”

“Yes, anything…” the hand on Oswald’s arm travelled down to his leg, “ _ else _ . Anything  _ intimate _ .”

Oswald glanced at the hand massaging his knee. “N-No, I haven’t.”

“Interesting, interesting.” Strange’s voice was low and suggestive. “Would you  _ like _ to?”

He emphasised it with a squeeze to Oswald’s thigh. Oswald certainly seemed surprised, and confused, and a whole array of emotions. It was fascinating to Strange to see his mind working. Oswald’s eyes darted around, he opened and closed his mouth several times, and his tail was swishing back and forth. Similar to the chair debacle, he was probably searching for the correct answer; but judging by the twitches of his face he was also fighting his conditioning.

Strange never intended this to be some sort of test, but now it would be a defining moment for his experiment. Which side would win out? Would the penguin persona resurface and stab him with a pen for even suggesting such a thing, or would the reformed kitten aim to please? The suspense only made the whole thing more thrilling.

Finally Oswald spoke. “I...I don’t know what I want.”

“Well…” not what he was expecting, but there were other ways to get a response, “how about this, I’m going to lean in to kiss you again and you can either push me away or let it happen.”

As stated, Strange moved closer and closer. He could still see the internal struggle in Oswald’s eyes. Then...their lips met. Oswald didn’t kiss him back, but that was never specified in the deal.

Strange pulled back and pursed his lips. “Excellent choice.”

Oswald started to smile. “It was?”

“Mmhm, now…” he guided Oswald into his lap, “just follow my lead.”

Strange kissed Oswald again, soft at first but getting rougher. Then he placed a few on Oswald’s jaw and neck before moving away. Oswald looked at him, swallowed, and then leaned in to copy him.

However, when Oswald started to pull back, Strange put a hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. “You, you can continue from there.”

All of Oswald’s kisses were gentle and unsure, but as he continued around Strange’s collar and jaw he began to lick and suck at the skin. Strange groaned and rested his cheek against Oswald’s hair, nuzzling against his ears. Then Strange moved his hands to start taking off the Arkham uniform, pushing the oversized shirt down Oswald’s arms and slipping the pants onto the floor.

Oswald was thin when he was admitted to Arkham, and the conditions here hadn’t improved that. His skin was probably whiter than the uniform itself too, but at least it felt smooth under Strange’s fingers. With one hand he pulled Oswald into a kiss, and the other he ran up and down Oswald’s body. Oswald shivered a bit at the touch, but then he made that sound that started it all, that  _ purr _ . It had the same effect on Strange that it did before, but now he had a label for it - arousal.

Strange pressed Oswald closer to him, and opened his mouth with the hopes of chasing down any more of those lovely sounds. Oswald didn’t resist, but when they broke away he looked startled, with his eyes wide and ears up. He looked irresistibly pettable and Strange reached out to do so.

“Oh Oswald…” his switch to gentle caresses calmed the cat down enough that he could ask his next question, “how about we move this someplace more comfortable?”

Oswald tilted his head so Strange clarified his request. “Perhaps to the sofa.”

Oswald looked to the couch against the wall, and then back to Strange with a half-smile. “Oh, y-yes of course.”

He slipped off of Strange’s lap and walked a few steps to the couch. While Oswald moved, Strange opened his desk drawer for anything useful. This certainly wasn’t a normal occurrence for him, but he always had a bit of vaseline lying around. He grabbed the container and got up. He stopped just in front of the couch.

Oswald was just sitting there so proper with his tail casually swaying as if this were simply another therapy session. It was also in that moment that Strange became aware how overdressed he was. Except it didn’t make him uncomfortable in the slightest, he felt...superior, being in his full suit while Oswald was stripped to almost nothing. He slowly grinned at his patient.

“Oswald...” He let the word hang.

“Yes professor?”

Strange decided to test his inflated ego. “Remove those, would you?”

Oswald glanced down, and then back up to Strange. “O-Okay.”

He stood in silence, hesitating for only a moment more before gently lowering his underwear to the floor. Straightening up, he looked at Strange again. The way that he seemed to be  _ awaiting orders _ , gave Strange a buzz.

Strange gestured to the couch. “You may lie down now. Hands and knees please.”

With no questions, only a pause and a nod, Oswald climbed onto the sofa. He was more on his elbows than his hands, but it was still quite a sight. His perky tail in the air, with his ears straight up to match, and then his eyes had such an innocent shine in them. He was so trusting and vulnerable, and Strange couldn’t be more pleased.

Strange had been getting harder and harder, but after this display he finally undid his pants to give his aching cock some much needed attention. He saw Oswald’s eyes widen as Strange stroked himself only inches from his face.

Strange brought himself even closer, there was a bit of precome already leaking from the tip. “It appears I could use some more  _ help _ , Oswald.”

As with the milk, Oswald paused and then took a quick lick. Strange took a quick breath. Oswald continued to lap up each new bead of come, chasing one all the way down the length. Strange shivered and a hand flew into Oswald’s hair.

Instead of bringing him closer though, Strange tugged Oswald back. There was just a little drop of white on Oswald’s pink lips, and the sight made Strange want to grip that kitten by the scruff and shove himself down Oswald’s throat, but he resisted. Nice as it would be, he had plans for something more.

Strange gave Oswald an approving pet, and then moved behind him on the couch with vaseline in hand. He took a moment to caress each cheek before sliding a slicked finger between them. He probably should’ve given Oswald some warning because the smaller man instantly gasped and struggled to get away. Strange caught him and held him in place.

“Sh, sh it’s okay, I’m sorry.”

Oswald stopped squirming, but when he looked back his ears were flat with apprehension. Strange ran a hand over Oswald’s back, trying to calm him.

“I’m going to do that again, alright?” After he said it, Oswald tensed up in response. “Don’t worry, it only hurts a bit. I just need you to  _ relax _ Oswald.” 

His words didn’t seem to any effect, Oswald’s tail was still tucked around him in a defensive manner. Strange continued to pet him with long slow strokes. “Come now, can’t you relax? Can’t you be a  _ nice kitty _ for me?”

Oswald put his head down on his arms. Slowly, slowly his shoulders started to loosen up as his breathing became less rapid. His ears were still back against his head, but his tail unwound enough for Strange to continue.

Just like his therapeutic work there was resistance at first, a  **_lot_ ** of resistance. But Professor Strange had already succeeded in wrecking the Penguin’s will and now he was determined to wreck his body too. He extracted his fingers and lined himself up with Oswald’s stretched hole. When he started pushing in Oswald cringed and clutched at the armrest on the couch.

Strange went a little easier knowing it was Oswald’s first time, working his way up to a decent pace. Although, the feeling of ramming in and out was nothing compared to hearing all the sounds Oswald made. From the low mewls and groans to the high pitched ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s, Strange got to hear it all, including those sweet purrs that had become his favorite.

He enjoyed Oswald’s tail swishing in front of him too. It would sometimes brush under his chin, or he would grab it to rub the soft fur against his cheek. That bath was really worth it.

“Mm, Oswald…you’re so good,” Strange’s voice was even deeper than usual, “so  _ so _ good.”

Oswald barely spoke through his panting. “I-I am?”

“ _ Oh yes _ ...and you’re doing very well.” He leaned over to leave a few kisses on Oswald’s shoulders. “Better than expected.”

Whether it was the praise or the sensation, Oswald arched his back and moaned loudly. His ears finally perked up and Strange gave each one a caress, trying to have a gentle moment before he sped up his thrusts. He didn’t last long through this new brutal pace, and came with a grunt shortly after.

He didn’t really care if Oswald came, but after all he was going through, Strange felt he deserved it. After taking a moment, he reached around to stroke Oswald’s neglected cock. It was easier than anticipated, and only took a few strong tugs to finish him off.

Following a breath of respite, Strange got himself off the couch and reset his glasses. There were some tissues on a side table that he used to clean himself a bit, and then tucked his spent cock back into his pants. Only after that did he spare a look back at Oswald.

With come still dripping down his legs, Oswald had pushed himself into a sitting position. It was almost eerily similar to the way he was before they started, perched by the edge with his hands in his lap. His expression was different though, his face downcast.

Strange picked up the box of tissues and offered it over. Oswald slowly lifted his eyes and then took the box. As he started to wipe up the mess, Strange leaned over to scratch each fuzzy ear. While the ears twitched, Oswald didn’t react at all, just used tissue after tissue until he was clean enough to put his uniform back on.

Oswald’s hands trembled a little on the last few buttons so Strange lended a hand. They made the briefest of eye contact before there was a knock on the door. It was the usual nurse to escort Oswald back to his cell.

Strange walked Oswald to the door, whispering on the way. “You’ve been a very good kitty, Oswald. I’m extremely impressed with your progress.”

Oswald opened his mouth to say something, but then Strange opened the door and started speaking again. “Well I do hope you have a nice rest of your day, it’s been a pleasure as always.”

Then Strange held up his hands to mimic Oswald’s usual cat pose. Even though Oswald had always put so much enthusiasm into his goodbyes, he hesitated to raise his hands.

“Meow?”

Strange smiled and gave one last pet before sending Oswald on his way. As soon as he got back to his desk he settled into his chair and pressed the button on his intercom.

“Ms. Peabody?”

There was a second of static. “Yes professor?”

“Would you please prepare for Mr. Cobblepot for surgery and release? I think I’ll follow through on your suggestion.”

“Very good sir. I think it’s best that the rest of the city not learn of our... _ experiments _ .” Then her voice came through again. “Might I ask why you changed your mind?”

“You may. Upon another day of observation I’ve concluded that Mr. Cobblepot is now a sane and docile individual. There seems to be no trace of his old fighting spirit,” Strange leaned back and the corners of his mouth curled up, “he’s completely reformed.”


End file.
